Rise of Dark Fury (or the Huntress)
by Frostbite711
Summary: When Hiccup receives a letter from the mysterious, Dark Fury, he goes to meet with her, taking his mother with to help. What will he do when he finds out that Dark Fury can talk to dragon's, and even more surprising, she watches over an entire society of Night Furies? And what if Dark Fury, is actually his long lost sister, who supposedly died several years ago?
1. A Letter to the Chief

**This is my third Fanfic in progress. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>[Prologue]<p>

Darius lifted a fist up in the air and let out a shout of delight. There was nothing like flying with your dragon, feeling the wind in your hair.

He may not understand dragons as well as Hiccup or Valka, But he still loved flying.

He bent forward and patted his green Deadly Nadder's neck.

All of a sudden, his hair was whipped into his face. He looked around him. Stupid! You had to go flying at night!

Then he saw a flash of steel before he felt his body get shoved into his dragon, who no longer could fly thanks to the net that held its wings.

He felt gravity pull them down, and the slammed into the ground.

"Ouch," he said, rubbing his head, or at least trying to. Then he became aware of someone standing over him.

A cloaked figure with a mask that was half white, and half black watched him. On the left shoulder of the cloak, he caught a glimpse of a white Night Fury emblem.

The figure put a black boot on Darius' dragon, pushing lightly on its head. "Why are you here?" The figure demanded. Darius thought fast. The voice could be a woman, or a man, he was unsure. But he suspected it was the first.

"I was just flying. I didn't know anyone was here."

The figure stared at him for a few seconds, turning when they heard a strange growling/hissing noise. "I see…My friend here tells me you speak the truth. But I guess I cannot just let you go off easily, even though you are handsome, for a Viking."

Yep, defiantly a woman.

"I'll send you back to where ever you came from, but first…" The figure stepped back into the shadows, only to reappear a bit latter carrying a scroll with a ribbon on it. The same white Night Fury emblem stared at Darius.

"Take this to your chief, have him read it." And with that, the figure waved her hand. Tons of black-cloaked figures descended upon Darius and his dragon, pulling the netting off. One of them held a cross bow and shouted, "Leave!"

Darius got his dragon into the air and flew into the sky. He looked back to see the strange cloaked woman watching him. Then she turned and walked away, the shadows swallowing her, hiding her from his sight.


	2. Meeting at Dragon Island

**Okay,I'm going to update in hopes of getting reviews.**

**Note: I'd like thank those of you who are followers of my other stories.**

* * *

><p><em>HICCUP<em>

Hiccup sat near the fire, trying to figure out a fight with out causing more damage than had already been done. He sighed and looked up when his wife, Astrid, brought over some food.

"Thanks." he said.

"What's that you got there?" she asked him.

"Just a little arguement that broke out a few days ago." Astrid nodded.

"Let me help."

"I don't know if you can." he replied, allowing her to look at it.

"Hmm..."

Just then the door to their house swung open and Darius stood at the door, panting. "Darius! What's going on?" asked Hiccup, getting out of his chair.

Darius shook his head, holding out a scroll with a white Night Fury emblem on it. The dragon was in a defensive position, facing toward whom ever was looking at it head on. Curious, Hiccup slipped off the ribbon, then unrolled the letter.

« 00 »

_Dear Cheiften,_

_If you're reading this, then know that you are not the only group of Dragon Riders out there. I've taken the time to write you, because one of your people has crossed into our territory. Now, I don't want to deckare war, so if you desire peace as much as I do, you WILL meet me at the Dragon Island at sundown on the day after you recieve this letter._

_Come unarmed, and only bring one of your people with you, one who is better with peace then war. I'll await your arrival._

_From,_

_Dark Fury_

« 00 »

Hiccup was silent for a bit, then turned to Astrid.

She nodded. "Take your mother, she'll be able to help better than I will."

Hiccup smiled and kissed Astrid. "Thanks for understanding."

Then he got up from his chair, and exited the house. He went outside and his Night Fury, Toothless, looked at him with his big, cute eyes. "Come on, bud. Looks like we're going for a little flight."

Toothless stood up and trotted over to Hiccul, then licked him. "Toothless!" The dragon made a strange laughing sound in his throat.

Then he followed Hiccup as they went to find Valka and her dragon, Cloud Jumper.

* * *

><p><strong>What's going to happen at the meeting?<strong>

**Sorry, you're going to have to wait for the next chapter. :(**

**And don't forget to review! Bye for now! :)**


	3. I have a Proposition

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Now you'll finally learn about the mysterious Dark Fury.**

* * *

><p><em>TERRA<em>

Dark Fury tapped her boot impatiently into the round rocks beneath her feet.

She glanced over at Moon Shadow when she snorted.

_Stop being so impatient. They'll come._

"I know. But _when _is the question." The white Night Fury blew out a breath of smoke. Her scales were covered in mud to hide the white glow. Dark Fury turned to look at the horizon, watching the sun set.

The Moon Shadow lightly tapped her tail tip on the rock, they were here.

Dark Fury turned to them, her cloak hiding her features, while her mask hid her face. "Finally."

She noticed that the man rode a Night Fury with a bunch of metal and wires stretching go a red tail. It wasn't a normal Night Fury tail.

"Um, hi. My name is Hiccup, and this is Valka." the man took of his helmet to reveal shaggy brown hair and forest green eyes.

She turned toward them. "Ok...As you probably already know, one of your people was caught trespassing on our territory. Normally, I don't take kindly to that, but this time, I'll make an exception. Because you ride dragons, and have a Night Fury. So I'm willing to make a proposition."

**"**What?"

"You come with me to my home for a while."

* * *

><p><strong>Interesting... well I hope you enjoyed that!<strong>

**See you next chapter!**


	4. Rare Night Fury

**Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>HICCUP<em>

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Why do you want us to come with you?"

"I don't want her, I want you to come. I think you'll find out home...Interesting."

"_Our _home?"

The Dark Fury shook the his or her head. "Sorry, where are my manners."

Then Dark Fury made a bunch of clicking noises. Then he heard a low growl, and a blur of brown leaped over his head. He blinked, then saw a brown dragon next to Dark Fury. The dragon looked at him and made a hissing sound.

"I know Moon Shadow, I'll try to settle this soon."

Toothless growled, the black part of his eyes shrinking.

Dark Fury looked at him, then made a growling noise back. Toothless sat up, his head tilted to the right.

"Now, Hiccup, I don't want to stand here all day arguing with you. Please come with me, or I'll have to declare war, and trust me, I don't want that. I'm guessing that you don't want that either."

Hiccup agreed, then glanced at Valka. She was focused on the dragon.

"May I see your dragon?" She asked Dark Fury.

Dark Fury glanced at Valka, "If Moon Shadow says that it's okay. What do you think?" She asked the dragon. The dragon turned its head and scratched a wings, clumps of brown fell from the dragon's body.

Eventually the dragon rolled over, more brown fell off. When the dragon got back on its feet, the body gleamed white.

"Your dragon is white?"

Dark Fury laughed. "She's not my dragon, she's my protector, and best friend. But yes, she is white. Interesting isn't it. She's a rare type of Night Fury, one born every hundred years or so."

"Wow..." Hiccup watched as the white dragon came tentatively toward him, sniffing. Then she turned to Valka, circling around her and resting her tail lightly on Valka's shoulder.

"She will let you examine her." said Dark Fury.

Valka bent down and Moon Shadow watched, bright blue eyes watching carefully. After a bit, Valka had finished and then touched Moon Shadow in the center of her forehead. A strip of scales down her back glowed green, and Valka stepped back. "What's this?"

Dark Fury chuckled, bending over. "She's showing her alpha genes. Her specific race tends to have command or at least more command over dragons, Night Furies especially."

"Really?" Hiccup asked.

Dark Fury nodded, but then became more business like, making a chirping noise that made Moon Shadow bound over to her.

"So, do you agree to my terms? Or will we have to go to war. There are worse enemies out in our world."

Hiccup thought for a moment, glancing at his mother who nodded. He sighed.

"I will come with you. But first..." he turned to Valka. "Tell Astrid and the others where I've gone; don't let them follow me. You're in charge for now."

"Hiccup-"

"No arguing, please do this for me." She dropped her head, but she hopped onto Cloud Jumper and they flew off.

Dark Fury watched then said, "Come." Then hopped onto Moon Shadow, taking flight. Hiccup went to Toothless and then they left the island behind...

* * *

><p><strong>This was a longer chapter. AND, it revealed more about Dark Fury and Moon Shadow.<br>**

**What will happen next? Truthfully, I don't know.**

**Please Review!**

**Thank You! :)**


	5. Hiccup rider of a Night Fury

**Sorry it took so long to update. Here's the next chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Terra<em>

I sat on the back of Moon Shadow, my eyes closed. I didn't need them open to know where we were going. I trusted Moon Shadow with my life, it was because of her I was even alive.

I opened my eyes and looked back at Hiccup. "We're almost there!"

"Why are you yelling?"

I smiled, and then closed my eyes again as Moon Shadow dived, the wind ruffled through my hood and caused a few strands of hair to whip into my face. I grabbed my hood to keep it from falling off my head.

Then, darkness. I opened my eyes when light flitted across my vision, I knew we had just entered the cave. I sat up and looked back at Hiccup, his eyes were narrowed as he tried to see and Toothless let out little roars.

Luckily, Moon Shadow didn't need to. Then I felt her slow down and she let out a sharp chirp, telling Toothless to slow down.

Then she flapped her wings as she lowered herself gracefully onto the rocky floor. I heard Toothless flapping behind.

I turned around to look. Hiccup stumbled off Toothless and was wondering. I put an arm on his shoulder. He flinched.

I laughed. "It's okay, just me. Here," I said, guiding him down the hall, toward light. I fortunately had grown accustomed to the darkness here, even a few of the others here still had trouble.

We entered the main cave and I heard shouts of joy. "She's back!" I winced. Then my people ran up to me, some with weapons. Everyone had weapons, it was a precaution we took very carefully.

Then I saw them stiffen. "Who's that?" one of them asked.

I laughed. "Relax. This is Hiccup, rider of a Night Fury named Toothless."

One gasped. "But, how?"

"You'll have to ask to him." I said. "But first, we need to welcome him, and let him explore. Not with out a guard though."

"Uh, I think I can speak for myself."

I whirled to face him. "You don't speak here among my people! Not until you have earned our respect."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, interesting place huh. More will come next chapter.<br>**

**Don't forget to review!**


	6. Rituals and Xein

**Yes, I know it took long. I'm having lots of writers block. Especially with Frozen Souls: hint, It's All My Fault.**

* * *

><p><em>ASTRID<em>

I blinked when the news sank in. Hiccup was being led to who knows where by some strange woman in a cloak.

"Why?"

Valka shook her head. "I don't know. But I bet your friend, Fishlegs, would like to know about her dragon."

I nodded. "Then go tell him."

Valka smiled at me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Astrid. I'm sure he'll come back." Then she left.

I leaned my head back into the chair and stared at the stars through the window.

* * *

><p><em>HICCUP<em>

I walked carefully down sloped ground, following Dark Fury. She turrned to me and I felt the eyes of many people on me. Then she turned to the right. I knew there was a casum on my left, but it was to dark, even with the torches.

"So...what is this place." Dark Fury whirrled around.

"My home." Then we went through another tunnel. Coming out in a space that was space much brighter then the last part.

"We were just in the nesting grounds, now is human living area, or at least the town." She gestured around and I followed with my eyes. What I saw was amazing! Some of the building were carved from stone, and the rest where wood. Toothless came up behind me and butted me with his head. I patted him.

Dark Fury then pointed to a dome in the center of the room. Chains where strung along the top.

"See that? That is where young dragons and humans are bonded. They go to the nesting grounds, when a young dragon comes to them, they are brought here. If they don't bobd corectly, they restart with new partners."

"You have a ritual here?" I asked.

"Yes. Each dragon is paired with a human who is most like them, and visa versa."

"Wow, we don't have anything like this back on Berk."

"Really? Then again, there's only one Night Fury there."

Just before I could ask her what she meant, I heard the unmistakable screach of a Night Fury. Then a black blur rushed overhead. I ducked. Then I heard laughter.

"Hey Huntress!" shouted a voice. Dark Fury and I turned.

"Xein!" Dark Fury shouted, running toward me. I moved aside and saw her run to a man with white hair and green eyes.

She gave him a hug and stepped back, holding his hands. "You're back! And with...guests." He said, looking at Hiccup.

She crossed her arms. "I know. Don't go all alpha male on him. I brought him here because he is the cheiftan og that one who crossed into our territory a few days ago."

"Ah him. The Natter rider." She nodded.

"Well, come see me after your done." Then he walked past me. "Don't even think about it." he hissed.

I was utterly confused. But decided not to say anything. Dark Fury walked up to me. "Don't let him bother you. He always gets that way when we have new people."

I nodded. Then looked at her. "Huntress?"

"Yes, one of the many names I go bye." Then she walked off again. I looked at Toothless, then followed. Moon Shadow leaped over us and trotted after her friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger! Yeah I knkw, you must hate me.<strong>

**I don't care! So, I like Xein. A little over protective, but he an****d Terra make a cute cupple!**

**Please review!**


	7. The Dragon Song

**It's been a really long time since I last worked on this. I've been writing Danny Phantom stories so my stories have been almost forgotten. I'll try to finish one of my stories, but no certainty.**

* * *

><p><em>TERRA<em>

I finished showing Hiccup around and we waited in the town's center for one of my messengers. A girl in a white dress, black hair, and brown eyes ran up. "We got your guest's house ready Chief."

I smiled at the girl. "Thank you. Lead the way." Luckily she was smart enough to not call me by my real name, most of my people used my nicknames around strangers.

She nodded before spinning around and racing up the rocky ground, bare feet running across stones like they weren't there.

I waved my hand for Hiccup to follow and we raced after the girl.

She stopped outside a rocky building not far from mine. It had been previously owned, but the owner had died in a dragon attack.

Hiccup looked at me before entering, Toothless followed him with a soft RAWR. While he did that, I walked up the path to my house and took off my hood, reveling my long black hair that cascaded around my shoulders. Then I pulled off my black and white mask and unloaded mosy of my weapons except a bow and a quiver of arrows and a dagger hidden on my ankle.

Moon Shadow entered and butted me with her head.

_Why are you taking that off when Hiccup is so near?_

I glared at her and lightly tapped her forehead. _**He has to see the real me sometime. Besides, I'll put my stuff on before he comes in.**_

I spoke too soon.

I heard footsteps on the cave floor outside and turned to see Hiccup standing in the doorway. His eyes were wide as he stared at me.

* * *

><p><em>HICCUP<em>

As we had followed the girl to the house that I would be staying in, I noticed several people walk by with Night Furies. Each person was equiped with some kind of weapon strappped to their back. Some had a bow and arrows, others had a staff or large sword.

We reached the building thay was carved out of stone and Huntress waved a hand, telling me I could enter. I did with Toothless right behind me.

It appeared to be one room and everything except the bed was made from stone, well that and the fire pit. I walked around the room as I made sure that it would work.

I exited to say thanks to Huntress but didn't see her. The girl was outside and I walked up to her.

"Excuse me, but where did your chief go?"

She turned and pointed up the rocky slope. I gave her my thanks and crawled up with the help of Toothless, my hand clutched the rocky walls.

As I came to the top, I turned toward the rock house that was much fancier than mine and looked in.

A woman in a cloak and long black hair stood with her back to me. She turned and I stared at her.

A slim face with sapphire blue eyes looked at me. Small freckles adorned her face across the bridge of her nose. Thin, pale pink lips opened up in a slight gasp of surprise.

She looked down. "Hello...I was hoping you wouldn't see my face yet."

"H-huntress?"

A smile tugged on her pink lips and she let out a chuckle. "Of course. Who else did you think I was?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. But I certainly didn't expect you to look like this."

She looked over as Moon Shadow chirpped. "Yes Moon Shadow. Let's go down to the town square."

We got down to my house and Huntress turned to the girl. "Sydney, take Hiccup down to the town square, I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

The girl nodded and took my arm in hers. "Come on." Then she noticed Toothless. "Is this your dragon?"

I nodded and she squealed. Rubbing his neck she said, "He's adorable!" Then she turned and led the way back to town. I glanced behind me to see Huntress running down the rocky slope, cloak and hair streaming out behind her and Moon Shadow running along with her.

* * *

><p><em>TERRA<em>

I raced off toward Xein's house and opened his door. "Xein, it's time for the evening meal."

Xein's back was toward me and his spiked armor hung over a wooden chair. He had his feet on the tae and upon me entering, he put them on the ground and turned to me. His green eyes captivated me and he stood up.

Walking over, he lightly pushed me into the door frame. A small smile tugged on his lips and he leaned forward.

Leaning down, his lips grazed mine and he kissed them. Shocked, I stiffened under him and until his kisses forced me to open my lips. I closed my eyes and kissed him.

We didn't get anyfarther because Moon Shadow butted her head in between us, pushing us apart. My eye flickered open and I looked down. "Xein, we need to go," I whispered.

"I know." He said. Then turned and walked over to his bed. I slipped out of the house, trying to forget what had just happened.

I led the way to the large town square where all my people sat around a large pile of branches and logs. The dragons sat near the back and as I entered, two of them shot a blast of fire at the logs. I stayed standing as Xein sat down and I waited for the others to quiet down.

Once the only noise was the sound of the fire crackling, I spoke. "My Night Riders, we have had a wonderful day of training and hunting. Now I know I wasn't here, but from what I've seen, things are going well. I'd also like to recognize our visitor from Berk, Chief Hiccup. He will be staying for a while. Let's begin the meal shall we?"

Everyone cheered as the bowls of food where passed around for both the humans and the dragons. Smiling, I sat down and took my share. Hiccup looked at me from across the fire and gave me a nervous smile.

...

After everyone had eaten, stories where exchanged around the fire and some of the kids played games with each other. I watched them with my back leaning against Moon Shadow.

Suddenly the kids and some of the preteens crowded around me. "Huntress, sing the dragon song," one of them said.

"I really don't-"

"Please!" said another and the whole group gave me begging looks.

I sighed and leaned forward. With a small smile on my face I said, "You guys won't drop it will you?"

They shook their heads and I replied, "Alright."

Sitting up, I began sining:

_Ashes to ashes,_

_Bones to bones._

_The red embers dance in the wind,_

_and the orange flames burn._

_Don't be frightened my dear little child,_

Then I as I sang, a male voice joined in. I was shocked to see it was Hiccup:

_for I will be here with you all through the night._

_Close your eyes,_

_and remember this song._

_When you wake,_

_the dragons will be gone._

We finished and the other were staring at the two of us. I closed my eyes for a second before turning and walking away from the fire where I could be alone...

* * *

><p><strong>You must be saying: another cliff hanger! seriously!<strong>

**Well yes. This is setting things up for the next chapter. I came up with that song off the top of my head so sorry it's not terrific.**

**This chapter was also longer with more than 1,000 words.**

**Please review!**

**~ Frostbite711**


End file.
